Look A Like Question Different
by Light It Up Like It's Dynamite
Summary: A new member to the Cullen's lives stirs things up quickly. Making them all question how he can seem to know what he does. But will that be alkl he makes them question? Bad at summaries. Yaoi M/M pairing later. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.


It was a typical day for the ever so bored vampire family. They were sitting in a class they had taken at tons of different schools, pretending they didn't know what they clearly already did. Edward and Jasper were sitting next to them in the matching uniforms the empaths wife couldn't help but scowl at every morning, their family member in-law was sitting across from them, biceps looking about ready to rip the fabric. Carlisle had gotten a dash mad at all of them for trashing the house, right around the time they were applying for a new school. So the boys of the family went to an all boys school (They were, of course, blamed for the house being recked) and the girls, plus Emmett (who said he would run away if he had to wear a uniform) went to the local public school. Jacob had started getting regular tutoring from the family so he could keep up with all the extra stuff that they did, like epic baseball. So even HE was bored by the biology, or math, or... yea, they really didn't know, lecture. But like all good boredoms, they make an interesting thing that happens to disrupt one, ever the more interesting.

The door opened casually and a red haired boy walked in. He was in the same school uniform, only it had obviously been altered. An ear bud was jammed into his ear and the black cord was running down his front, swooping under the white button-up to hide in his black jeans pocket. The male was not even attempting to hide the fact that he was listening to music. Yet none of those things made him intersting enough to slash their boredom... oh no, the interesting thing about him, was that he was a perfect replica of Jasper, minus the auburn locks of course. The three Cullen's looked from the new student to their own, the empath looking down at his lap when he turned to himself. The teacher disrupted their gawking.

"Young man! You are disrupting my class! What are you doing here?" He asked, out raged.

"It's my first day of school." The teen replied in a monotone, bored expression the only one apparent on his features.

The newest male vampire tried feeling out his emotions, to see if they were truly as bored as he appeared... but no emotion what so ever was coming from the boy. Not one single drop of anything that could be regarded as an emotion. It was like he didn't have any.

"That does not mean you can disrupt my class!"

"You're the one disrupting your class. I just walked in, you're the one who started yelling." The kid said with just the smallest tinge of annoyance in his bored tone.

_Edward. What's he thinking?_ The dirty blonde asked his brother.

The mind reader turned to him and whispered to low for a human to hear;

"I'm not hearing anything from him."

"You're clothes are disrupting the class!" Mr. Johnson screeched, gestering with his hands to the safety pins and chains hanging from the material.

"It seems you're the only one who is distracted. And everything I have on is cleared with the dress code. You can check."

"Well... You can't listen to music in here! It is against school policy!"

"It says that rules may become nul in void if one is obstructing the way of a medical condition. I have a note from the school administrater saying that she received and approved my note from my doctor saying that it was required. You may go ask her. Now, may I just sit down, I thought you were supposed to learn in class rooms."

"And just who are you?"

"Casper Twilight. Where may I sit?" He asked, tone having even more of an annoyance.

Immediatly each one of the girls were thinking oh so very many naughty thoughts about him, the copper haired vampire rolled his eyes and tried focusing on the red head. He still got nothing. Their bad tempured teacher made an unclear hand sign in the direction of the side of the room where the look-a-likes look-a-like was sitting. He then stomped over to the phone and started pressing buttons. The bored teen shrugged slightly and began walking towards the Cullen "brothers". As soon as he got to Jasper and Edward's table, he stopped. He was right next to youngest. He bent down, then in only a couple seconds, straightened his back. A pen was in his hand.

"You seemed to have dropped this." He told the empath.

The vampire nodded in return, grabbed the writing utensil, and averted his eyes. Casper turned to keep walking, but then turned back.

"Oh, and don't bother trying to read me." He instructed.

"What?" Both vampires asked immediatly, looking into his heavily make-uped eyes.

"I saw you staring at me. Don't bother trying to read me, I'm not a book. If you want to get to know me, you have to prove that you can be trusted. But I'm sure both of you know what it's like to have to know you can trust someone before you spend anytime with them." He said, then he turned his attention souly to his look-a-like. "You look hungry."

Then he turned away and continued walking down the aisle. Every single girl with an empty seat next to her offered it to him, he paid them no mind and kept walking. Finally he sat at the back of the class. Away from everyone.


End file.
